


A Waltz to Remember

by academic_ace



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Potential Romance, hopefully not as cheesy as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: Orlais is a political minefield. So why not dance between the mines?Varric and Inquisitor Lavellan steal a moment during the ball.





	A Waltz to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still haven't played Inquisition, so I don't have a great grip on the timeline of events during "Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts," and I hope you can forgive me for any inaccuracies. This is unbeta'd and feedback is appreciated.
> 
> The Inquisitor in this fic is based on my own, but I kept it pretty generic, so feel free to project your own Lavellan if you'd like. :)
> 
> (Partially inspired by this tumblr post: http://neotericwitch.tumblr.com/post/142391789422/varric-asks-imira-to-dance-at-the-winter-palace-as)

“Well, Inquisitor, how ‘bout a dance?” Varric jokingly offered, a wry grin sealing the deal.

“Of course. I’d be honored,” the man standing beside him answered.

Varric turned and looked up at him.  


“Really, Lavellan? I was just kidding, you know. I wouldn’t ask you to bend in front of all these high rollers.”  


“I mean it, Varric. I think it’d be nice. Besides,” the Inquisitor laughed, “I’m not that much taller than you.”  


“What about you and—“  


The Inquisitor waved a hand in dismissal.  


“Oh, don’t worry about it. I don’t need permission to dance with a friend,” he smiled.  


Varric hadn’t expected this. But he wasn’t about let the opportunity pass him by.  


“The next song, then?”  


“I hope it’s a waltz.”  


The musicians paused briefly. Then, bows reset and—  


“Well?” the elf asked, offering his arm.  


Varric chuckled and shook his head before joining the Herald of Andraste on the dance floor.  


“I’ll remind you I haven’t danced in ages,” Varric warned him.  


“Oh, I barely know any of these steps. Where were you when half the Inquisition was trying to offer me lessons?”  


The dwarf nodded. “We’ll do just fine then.”  


Varric noticed a few heads turn as he and the elf clasped hands, but it didn’t bother him. Not the way he would have expected it to, anyway.  


_I’m not supposed to be part of the story._

“Am I really that bad?” his partner asked.  


“What? No, not at all. Though you could stand to lead more,” Varric assured him.  


“Right. Yes; you’d think I’d be better at leading people by now, wouldn’t you?” he chuckled.  


“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve come a long way since we met.”  


“Ah, yes. My convict days. I remember them fondly.”  


“Careful, Inquisitor. We can’t risk sullying our pristine reputations.”  


“Oh no, not the Dalish apostate and the rogue romance novelist. How would we bear the shame if the entire Orlesian court discovered our dark secrets?”  


“Vivienne’s going to swoop down on us any moment now.”  


The elf shrugged. “How do you feel about a little improvisation?”  


“I thought you said you _liked_ waltzes, Boss.”  


“Dancing should be about more than rules, don’t you think? Now trust me.”  


In perfect time with the music, Lavellan twirled Varric like he’d been training for it his whole life.  


“Who taught you that trick?” Varric asked, both impressed and chagrined.  


“My mother. It’s easiest when one partner is taller than the other and, well, I haven’t had much opportunity to attempt it since I left my clan.”  


Varric laughed. “Well now I feel used.”  


“But you’re having fun, aren’t you?”  


“I suppose it beats all this noble ass-kissing. It’s nice to hear people complimenting my work, of course.”  


“I fully intend to read _Hard in Hightown_ if I can ever find more than a moment’s peace,” Lavellan insisted.  


“Don’t go making promises you can keep, now.”  


“So Sera told you what happened, then?”  


“No, I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”  


“I was talking with Sera last week and some man came up to us and started saying wildly inaccurate things about elves. He asked Sera where her markings were, and when we just stared at him, he jumped in with ‘How does he know who you are if you don’t have any tattoos? Isn’t that how you share information, since your kind can’t read?’”

_“No.”_  


“Oh, yes. I was just as dumbfounded as you are, but Sera gave him quite the dressing down. I almost feel bad for the fellow, but between you and me I can’t say he didn’t deserve it.”  


“It’d make an inspiring story, if it were true. The Herald of Andraste, divinely chosen to lead the Inquisition and save all of Thedas, was only an illiterate Dalish elf who happened to fall upon history in the making.”  


“Just promise me you won’t publish it,” the Inquisitor sighed as he swayed with the music.  


“You have my word.”  


“Splendid. I’d hate to end this dance with threats of libel.”  


_I’d hate for this dance to end_ , Varric almost let slip.  


“Careful, now. I can tell you’re deep in thought, Master Tethras, but do watch my foot there.”  


“Right. Sorry. You know, for a novice you’ve got real style, Inquisitor.”  


“Thank you. For someone who claims to be out of practice you’re doing very well, especially considering my poor direction.”  


They took the last few turns in companionable silence, letting the music lead them, and made their way back to the edge of the room once the song was over.  


“I’m glad you suggested that, Varric. It was lovely.”  


“It was fun. Although now I have to worry you’ll take all my jokes seriously,” Varric smirked.

“Oh, you tell jokes? I hadn’t noticed.”

“You wound me, Inquisitor. But I suppose for the sake of our friendship we’re lucky you’re a terrible liar.”

“Do spread that around, will you. It might convince people to actually trust what I’m saying once in a while.”

“It’ll all be over one day, kid. Unless you decide to marry one of these courtiers who keep bothering us, that is.”

“I miss the good old days when the Templars were the only ones I had to worry about,” Lavellan remarked.

“You and me both.”

“Still, I wouldn’t trade this for the world. All the people I’ve met, the things we’ve accomplished—it’s been hard at times, absolutely, but I think in the end it will have been worth it. Perhaps I’ll even miss it one day.”  


“Yeah. You’d be surprised what you end up missing,” Varric murmured.

Lavellan placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“We’ll just have to keep dancing, then.”

Varric took his hand.

“Let’s hope it’s another waltz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I've been working on various Dragon Age fics for a year, but this is the first one that I've ever "finished." I hope you enjoyed it! Comments (and kudos) are always appreciated.


End file.
